


I Didn't Want Them

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Noya, M/M, Omega!Tanaka, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have backed off if Tanaka looked even a little reluctant, but Tanaka stared back at him with clear want - a hunger and need that reflected his own. That was when it clicked - I can give it. I can give Ryuu what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Want Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an old one; I didn't realize I never put this up...
> 
> Tananoya Week Day 3 - au +future 
> 
> PS. thanks to andy and binni for … showing me this whole new world
> 
> Warnings: It’s abo, omegaverse, what have you. If you’re uncomfortable with that, please don’t read. Also they’re probably out of character…I didn’t really have enough time to develop. I just wanted to get this out. My deepest apologies.

For as long as he could remember, Tanaka had been the best beta-bro for Noya. They were loud and obnoxious at times, but when their friends started  _changing_  - hazy, searching looks in some eyes, passionate and sometimes hungry looks in others - they remained the same. Still the best of friends, searching and wanting for nothing, even when their closest friends searched and found someone to satisfy whatever hunger that they were experiencing. **  
**

This was the kind of change that society had started teaching them in high school.

_Usually after the age of 18, most of you will undergo a particular change in both psychology and physiology. Some of you will present as alphas, others omegas, but most of you will present as betas. All three classes will have certain and particular sexual urges and needs that you will all seek to fulfill. You will experiences heats of varying degrees and in search of mates, or even temporary release, you may or may not encounter competition. Alphas have the highest likelihood in facing competitors for omegas, or even betas. But in the end, it will be the omega’s (or beta’s) choice as to who they mate with._

They became familiarized with terms like alphas, betas, and omegas. Heats and competition and mates. They had an extensive understanding of what would happen after their 18th year, but Tanaka and Noya just hadn’t experienced it.

For a long time, Tanaka and Noya figured they were just some really low-key betas. Betas were, after all, the largest class group and the least distinct among the three divisions. Not that that was bad, at least the heats and the urges weren’t so bad in comparison. They hit 18 and nothing; Tanaka was already 19 and Noya’s birthday was soon and it seemed like nothing had changed. Neither of them presented any of those hungry, animalistic base needs.

-

They were at the Tanaka residence, hanging out as usual. Noya was staring absently at the television screen. It was some documentary about alpha-omega dynamics, neither of them were really paying attention, just enjoying the mutual silence. Noya finished off his Gari-Gari-kun, tossing the stick into the garbage between them.

This, really, was just like any other afternoon.

"Oh my God.." Tanaka bolted up from the couch so fast, Noya only caught the flash of his orange shirt disappearing into the bedroom. Noya took a few seconds, blinking in confusion at Tanaka’s outburst.

"Ryuu?"

"I-I’m fine!" Was the strained reply from Tanaka’s bedroom.

"Do you need any help?"

"No!" Tanaka shouted, a groan following immediately afterwards. "Please…no…don’t come here.."

Noya stood up slowly, eyebrow quirked up after hearing sounds from Tanaka he’d never heard before. He could hear Tanaka doing.. _something_.. to make things fall to the ground and a loud crash (which he guessed was probably Tanaka’s desk lamp which never really stayed on the desk anyway) startled him. He started to make his way to Tanaka’s bedroom when he finally caught a particular scent in the air. His nostrils flared as he inhaled; the scent tasted like something sweet and tangy, thick and smooth on his tongue. He took another breath in and groaned. God, whatever that was, it smelled  _so good_.

In some sort of daze he followed the scent, expecting to be led to the kitchen but he ended up in front of Tanaka’s room much to his surprise. He went to knock, but Tanaka’s pained groan made him reach for the doorknob instead.

"Ryuu I—" Whatever he was going to say was forgotten as soon as he opened the door. The smell was everywhere in Tanaka’s room. His pupils dilated and he could feel himself start panting. He found Tanaka on his bed, laying on his stomach, cheeks red and short of breath. His blanket covered him up to his waist, but his back arched just so and even Noya could recognize the quick, regular movements of a boy trying to get off.

"Oh god…Noya…w-why- aaaahhn-!" Noya couldn’t take his eyes from Tanaka as he walked forward. Tanaka couldn’t stop pumping his fingers in his ass. "A-A-Ah w-why are you here..?"

Noya didn’t reply, hands gently peeling back the blanket from Tanaka’s lower half. He shouldn’t have been so surprised - everything leading up to this point should have been a big indicator. Tanaka’s sudden rush out, the scent, the groans - he vaguely remembered the past few months where Tanaka disappeared for a few days and Suga was strangely tightlipped about it.

"You-You’re an omega." It was more of a statement than a question. Tanaka closed his eyes when Noya finally tore his stare from the thick, clear fluid running down Tanaka’s thigh in search of his best friend’s gaze. "Ryuu..why…why didn’t you tell me..?"

Noya could barely hold himself back, the smell and sight of Tanaka in heat driving him nearly insane. He was so hard now -  _ah fuck I’m a fuckin’ alpha? Since when could I pop a knot?_  - he was a hair’s width away from breaking. But this was his best friend - his Ryuu - why couldn’t Tanaka tell him about something so important?

“P-Please, Noya, I—” Tanaka pitched his ass back, the sound of slick fingers being sucked into his ass loud in Noya’s ears. “It hurts, Noya..”

Noya was at first alarmed by his friend’s pained sob, but something resounded in Tanaka’s last statement. “You haven’t been claimed?” It’d been months since Tanaka had started disappearing. God he looked so good like that. Something burned hot deep in Noya’s stomach.  _He smells fuckin’ intoxicatin’ and nobody fuckin’ claimed him??_

"Noya…please…"

Whatever angered train of thought he had was snapped and he stared hungrily at Tanaka. He wanted to reach forward, mark him, have his scent so deeply set in Tanaka’s skin that no one would even think to go near him. His gaze dragged up along Tanaka’s body, following the curve of his raised ass to the bow of his back. Tanaka was shaking and gasping. Noya’s eyes finally met with Tanaka’s. What Noya found in the taller boy’s eyes startled him a little. He would have backed off if Tanaka looked even a little reluctant, but Tanaka stared back at him with clear want - a hunger and need that reflected his own. That was when it clicked -  _I can give it. I can give Ryuu what he needs._

"I’m claiming you. I’m going to make you mine, Ryuu."  _There’s no going back._  Tanaka didn’t bother replying, opting to wrap his arms around Noya’s neck and pull him down instead. He pressed close to the smaller boy, nuzzling his nose in the space behind Noya’s ear. Noya pulled back to press open-mouthed kisses along Tanaka’s jaw. When he finally kissed Tanaka on the mouth, the force was bruising. They rolled around and Noya ended up on top. “Strip.”

The pair pulled their clothes off in a flurry of movement, Tanaka was against him as soon as he had shucked off his pants. The sensation of Tanaka’s heated flesh on his felt amazing. Noya licked and sucked on Tanaka’s neck; the omega tilted his head, baring his neck to his alpha who left pretty red marks with every move of his mouth.

A loud keen came from Tanaka as he rubbed himself against Noya. “Noya-please-!”

"Yuu." Noya said between wet kisses. He smoothed his hands down Tanaka’s chest, tweaking his nipples between his fingers. "Call me Yuu."  

"U-Uhnnn Yuu…" Tanaka trailed off, head twisting to the side at the stimulation.

Noya shuffled forward on his knees as Tanaka widened his legs in accommodation. He ran his hands down the omega’s abdominal muscles before one grasped Tanaka’s precum soaked cock. Noya groaned, finally getting a clear view at how wet Tanaka actually was. He pressed two fingers to Tanaka’s opening. “God, Ryuu - so wet, so pretty.”

Tanaka took his fingers so easily, slipping in with no resistance. “A-Ah, Yuu.” His hands clenched to fists by his head, grabbing at the bedsheets. Noya leaned forward, rubbing the sensitive area just underneath Tanaka’s opening.

Noya lined himself up with Tanaka’s asshole, pushing forward with a loud groan. Tanaka was so _fucking hot_. “You feel amazing, Ryuu..ah!”

“A-Ah! God!” Noya lifted one of Tanaka’s legs over his shoulder, trying to find the angle that would hit Tanaka just right.

“O-Oh! That’s-!” Tanaka’s thighs quivered on either side of him and Noya knew he finally hit Tanaka’s prostate. He watched Tanaka intently, memorizing his ruddy cheeks, his hard nipples, the quick rise and fall of his chest, but most importantly: the way he looked back at him - enamoured, gorgeous, _fucking beautiful._  “Uh-uhnn! Yuu!”

Tanaka was nearly delirious, but Noya - Noya was enchanted by the sight before him.

_This. This is mine. Ryuu’s mine. Ryuu’s my omega._

He smirked.

_Ryuu’s mine_.

Noya leaned forward and Tanaka moaned loudly at the change in angle. He thrust faster, a scream ripping through Tanaka’s throat. “Oh god! Yuu! I-!”

Noya grasped Tanaka’s dick, stroking it in time with his own thrusts. He was close - he could feel it in how his knot caught on Tanaka’s rim. “Can you feel that, Ryuu? I’m so close..I’m going to cum in you.” Noya let out a growl. “You’re mine.”

Tanaka moaned obscenely loud as he came, ribbons of his white cum splattering on his stomach. His leg dropped from Noya’s shoulder, landing around his alpha’s waist. “Ah! Yuu!”

Tanaka was so wet around him, his orgasm adding more to the thick slickness pooling beneath him. Noya felt his knot swell with his orgasm, cumming deep and hard and hot into Tanaka. His hands grasped Tanaka’s hips with a bruising force. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out of Tanaka and collapsed beside him. Tanaka turned towards him, nuzzling his head under Noya’s chin.

Noya lazily traced one of the many marks on Tanaka’s body with a finger, still trying to catch his breath. Tanaka pressed his lips against Noya’s collarbone.

After a few minutes of silence, Noya finally broke it.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Ryuu?” Tanaka worried his kiss-swollen bottom lip between his teeth.

“I…I was afraid…or somethin’.” He sighed. “When I found out I was an omega I kinda freaked out..Suga had me hide during my heats…but then other alphas could just fuckin smell me-”

“Other alphas?”

“ _And I didn’t want them_. They all tried to scent me and _**I didn’t want them.**_ ” Noya ran his knuckles along Tanaka’s cheeks. “You weren’t presentin’, and I’ve only ever wanted you; I was so scared.”

“Don’t be scared anymore, Ryuu..” He held Tanaka’s face gently between his hands, nuzzling his nose by Tanaka’s ear. “If they come near to you,  _ **I’ll tear them to pieces**_.” He gently tugged at Tanaka’s ear with his teeth before shifting to claim his lips again.

_You’re going to reek of me._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, if you'd like! :)


End file.
